A New Obsession
by mionedisgized
Summary: Hermione sees something that gives her a whole new outlook on Slytherins... or at least one particular Slytherin///////// Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing... or at least nothing worth anything.


DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I OWN NOTHIING.... WELL NOTHING WORTH ANYTHING : ) ALL CREDIT FOR CHARACTERS AND THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER IS THE EXCLUSIVE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, I JUST SNEAK OVER THE FENCE AND PLAY IN THE POTTERVERSE PLAYGROUND.

I couldn't breath as I thought about what had just happened. How could I have gone to school with him for six and a half years and never noticed how devastating he was? He was physical beauty personified, with his thick black hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall, so tall that he made me feel small, delicate in a way I'd never imagined. Ugh! What was I thinking? I'd just caught him shagging a fifth year Ravenclaw in the broom closet and now I was drooling over someone I'd never even noticed before?

I was doing my rounds as usual when I heard the noises. We were all on high alert due to the dangerous war not so subtly taking place in the wizarding world, so the noise instantly drew my attention. When I pulled the door open, wand held at the ready I couldn't believe my eyes. Strong, mocha colored back, firm ass, thrusting hard into a petite dark haired girl. She was moaning loudly, quite obviously enjoying herself, he on the other hand looked over his shoulder at me and grinned. I couldn't move, couldn't speak as he continued to thrust, staring into my eyes the whole time.

His eyes narrowed and a quick exhalation escaped him as he stared at me, then came on the girls stomach while she screamed in what sounded remarkably like ecstasy. My face had gone from flushed to pale to a full blown blush in just a matter of moments. The Ravenclaw girl tugged her robes around her and ran as soon as she saw me, he did not. Slowly he turned to face me, cleaning himself off with a simple spell then nonchalantly putting himself away and buttoning his pants. Slowly he pulled his shirt on, not bothering to button it and sliding his tie around his neck before grabbing his cloak.

"You planning to stare at me all night Granger or did you have something to say?" His voice was low, and his lips were twisted in a mockery of the usual snide Slytherin sneer.

"Uh... detention... for being out after curfew..." I broke off. It was ridiculous but I couldn't even think.

"Really?" He drawled, stepping closer until I was pressed against the wall, his body so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his still bare chest. "How do you expect to hold me to detention when you don't have a clue who I am?" His tongue darted out to touch my ear and I bit back a whimper.

"I do! You... Slytherin... Malfoy..." He laughed softly at my broken attempt. He was right, I didn't know who he was. I knew I'd seen him with Malfoy, had deduced he was a Slytherin by that and the green and silver tie around his neck, but I didn't know who he was.

"Zabini... Blaise Zabini, and I will be more than happy to submit to any punishment you see fit to render Ms Granger as long as it's you doing the punishing," his voice could only be described as a purr, a low, seductive, spine tingling purr. He'd nipped the skin beneath my ear and left and now I'm leaning against a wall far too close to the Dungeons for my peace of mind and yet... I can't seem to make myself move away.

I do finally manage to move and finish my rounds, though I'm far from rational. In point of fact, rationality seems to have deserted me completely. At breakfast the following day I find myself looking over at the Slytherin table. He sees me and smirks, I blush and look away. In potions I can't seem to stop staring at the back of his head, thankfully he's in the front so nobody notices anything, they assume I'm looking at Snape who's standing in that general direction. He knows though, he looks at me when he leans down to grab something out of his bag and bites his lower lip. I catch my breath but quickly turn my attention back to work.

It's no good. It's been a week of torture. I can't sleep because of the dreams, and when I'm awake he's there. Everywhere, always looking at me, licking those lips that I can't help but want to taste. Two weeks ago I had no idea he existed except on the periphery of my hatred for Draco Malfoy and all things Slytherin. Now all I can think about is getting a particular Slytherin alone and seeing if he tastes as good as he looks.

This is insane! I don't do things like this. I'm a good girl, know it all Granger, Harry Potters best friend and the oldest virgin in Hogwarts, so why am I suddenly acting like an animal in heat? And Gods why with a Slytherin? Especially one who is so...

It's my turn for rounds in the dungeons again and my nerves are in knots as I head that way. I spent most of the evening in the Library so haven't had time to change out of my uniform and robes into the jeans I usually wear to patrol. I don't even notice this as I walk quickly through the darkened corridors. My footsteps slow as I near the broom cupboard, but I hear nothing so continue past it as fast as I can. Nearly free, I realize with a sigh as I roam my last hall.

Optimism is an unfortunate quirk of mine, one that seems to be letting me down lately. As I pass the last classroom an arm darts out and pulls me in. "Don't scream," he whispers in my ear, one hand over my mouth the other holding me firmly against his chest. I nod and he releases my mouth. He pulls away slightly to look into my eyes and whispers, "You've been thinking about it haven't you?"

I shake my head, denying him, but he laughs. "Liar," he whispers and pulls me closer. His lips press against mine and shudders run through my body. Better, so much better than I ever dreamed it could be. His tongue darts out and I open for him. "That's right," he whispers against my mouth, taking control. One of his hands is tangled in my hair now and he uses it to change the angle of the kiss. His other hand is running up and down my side until he grabs hold of my thigh and pulls my leg up around his waist. "Keep it there," he whispers against my lips before devouring me again.

I do as he asks, leaving my leg wrapped around his waist, though it puts me in an awkward and vulnerable position. He growls into my mouth as he lifts me and carries me to a desk. He sits me on it so that he is between my legs with the left still wrapped firmly around him. "Absolutely fucking delicious," he whispers as he pushes closer. He tugs my hair, tilting my head back so that he can attack my neck. Tongue teeth and lips torture me for what feels like hours and then I feel his hand sliding up my thigh.

I whimper in a mixture of need and fear. I've never done this, nobody has ever touched me like this and I can't understand how any of it happened. He's whispering against my neck, telling me how beautiful, how passionate I am, I feel his fingers brushing my damp underpants and feel my hips jerk towards him. He laughs softly, turning my face back to his kiss. I can't think when he's kissing me and then he adds in the added stimulation of his fingers against my skin, touching places that have never been touched and I moan.

"Yes," he hisses in my ear, thrusting slightly against me while he continues to manipulate a part of me I hadn't ever realized could bring so much pleasure. "Cum for me, open your eyes and look at me, I want to see you when you fly..." I do as he bids, staring into his deep secretive eyes and then my world explodes.

His eyes are the focus of my universe and I can see how much he's enjoying my capitulation. He continues to touch me gently as I come down from the unbelievable high he took me to, holding me as I shake and shudder in his arms. When I've calmed enough to wonder what the hell just happened he slides his fingers from my damp thigh and puts them in his mouth.

He groans, "I can't wait to feel you come on my face..." kissing me passionately he fixes my clothes and leaves me there. It takes too long for me to regain some semblance of normality and by the time I return to the common room everyone is asleep. Usually Harry at least is still up when I get in, wanting to make sure I get back ok. He's so protective, more like a brother than a friend, and for that reason I'm glad he's already in bed. I know he'll see through me, no way could I convince anybody I'm fine after what just happened.

I still don't completely understand. How can I lose myself so completely over somebody? I'm not that girl, never have been, I always analyze everything, I always do the right thing, even if it's only my own idea of right. But when he's around I have no control, my vaunted brilliance escapes me and I'm one of those girls.

It doesn't help that he has me thoroughly confused as well. He had me at his mercy, I was willing to do anything and yet all he did was give me pleasure then walk away. It doesn't fit with my image of a Slytherin. I'm not so naive as to not realize how much pain he must have been in, yet he'd walked away without taking advantage. Between my erratic thoughts and overly stimulated imagination, I don't sleep that night and am the first to arrive for breakfast the next morning. He comes in shortly after I do and watches me with a small smile.

My face is flaming, I can feel the heat and in my first ever display of cowardice, I run. Not literally of course, I am Head Girl, but close enough. I have a mental image suddenly of that American muggle cartoon, with the road runner whose legs move so fast all you can see is a blur.

Ironic really, as many times as I've looked death in the eyes and walked away I've never felt fear before. After all, dying is easy. My only concern then was that I'd put up a good fight before they took me down. Don't get me wrong I don't want to die, but let's face it, we were kids facing fully grown and extremely powerful Dark Wizards.

This, this is something much scarier, because I'll survive it to deal with the consequences. Even though we haven't actually... well anyway, if my friends found out even that I'd looked at him, much less kissed him or let him do all those things to my body... oh heaven they'd never forgive me. I had allowed a Slytherin to have leverage over me in the worst way. Instinct takes me to the Library. Which is of course the first place anybody looking for me is likely to go. Did I mention I'm not exactly rational at the moment?

He corners me in a dark rarely used corner. He leans back in the corner and pulls me into his chest. I can't breath, I've never felt like this. He brushes his lips against mine and whispers, "Are you alright?" I look into his eyes. Merlin, how can he look so sincere? My damn hormones want me to believe that he's actually concerned.

I nod dumbly and he smiles. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine again and whispers, "Good... potions in twenty minutes, we better go." He grabs my bag, sliding it over my shoulder then gestures for me to precede him. He gives me a good head start and using the passages in the school I make it to the dungeon with a few minutes to spare.

Harry asks me why I was late last night and not at breakfast and I evade with a vague reference to the Library. He lets it go but I can feel him watching, he doesn't believe me. He can tell something is wrong and I hate that I'm lying to him, but what could possibly be the right thing to say? "_Oi Harry thought you should know I caught Zabini shagging some random cow and well kind of developed this obsession then when I ran into him again I pretty much let him do anything he wanted and I think I'm addicted to him... so hope you're alright with that..._" sure that would go well.

When Blaise walks in minutes later I have to fight to keep my expression blank. His eyes barely touch on me before he takes his seat beside that prat Malfoy. I've thought a million times that he was setting me up, that he was going to use my weakness against me, yet he doesn't seem to have told anyone. I watch closely as class progresses and at one point see Blaise get angry at something Malfoy says to him. Of course, my paranoia kicks in and scribbling the last answer on my page, I rise to take it to Snapes desk, hoping to over hear some of the conversation.

"...Let it go Draco," Blaise sounds angry and I slow my steps even further.

"Why won't you tell me? You've never kept secrets from me before." Draco sounds equally angry and I actually feel a tinge of fear.

"Because it's none of your business. I want this to work, I don't need your help screwing it up as I'm sure I'll do a splendid job all on my own." Blaise sounds bitter and I keep my head down as I hurry past him. Was he talking about me? What did he want to work? And why would he think he'd screw it up? Neither of them say a word as I pass them, efficiently drop my paper on Snapes desk and turn on my heel. I can feel him watching me as I return to my seat.

I'm the first person out of the door when class is dismissed. It's my free period, I've unintentionally ditched my friends trying to get away from _him_, and I know I can't go to the Library. In fact, I can't go to any of the places he'd expect to find me... Inspiration hits and I run out the doors of the castle I've called home for most of my life. I hit the grounds and keep running until I reach the last place anyone would look for me. I seat myself comfortably in the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch and pull out a book.

That damned optimism lets me down again. Of course he finds me and is actually chuckling as he makes his way towards me. "So who are you hiding from? Me or your friends?"

I glare at him and say, "Both."

He sits down, making himself comfortable at my side. "I guess I understand why you'd hide from me, but why your friends?" It's uncanny how well he can read me and I really don't like it. Especially when I can't read him at all.

"What am I supposed to tell them? They already know something is going on, that I'm keeping secrets from them..." I look at him, waiting for something, anything that will give me a clue what game he's playing. "Why me?" I whisper against my will.

His eyes widen in surprise as he looks at me. "Why you what?"

I sit up straight, forcing a bit of strength I'm not really feeling. "Why are you playing this game with me? Is it because I broke up your tryst? I'm sorry, but..."

He doesn't let me finish. Instead he leans in and kisses me until I can't think much less speak. "You think I'm playing a game?" I nod. Of course he's playing a game. He can't seriously want me? He laughs though he doesn't sound at all amused. "Fucking fantastic. The one time I'm actually serious and she thinks it's a joke. Merlin Hermione... I"ve been waiting five years for you to notice me. I was always there but you've never seen past Malfoy." I'm staring, I know I am but I'm completely at a loss.

"You... you..." I give up, all I'm doing is making myself look more ridiculous.

"Yes Hermione I said that and yes I meant it." His eyes are shining, entrancing me.

"You're right..." I whisper, feeling I have to tell him. He cocks his head slightly in an adorably confused expression. "The only Slytherin I ever saw was Malfoy. He was always so vile and I thought everyone around him must be as well. It was harsh and judgmental and I apologize for assuming the worst." I'm a bit impressed that I manage to string so many words together and actually make them sound intelligent when all I can think about is if he'll kiss me again.

His eyes widen in astonishment and then laughter fills them. "Leave it to you Ms Granger..." I feel myself getting defensive. Even if I was only slightly paying attention to the actual words I spoke, I was being sincere. He must have seen my hackles rising, I've been told it's quite obvious when I'm annoyed. He grabs my hands and says, "I wasn't being critical. I'm sorry if it sounded that way, I was referring to your innate goodness. You are incapable of letting an injustice stand even if you're the one who's committed it. It's an admirable quality Hermione..." his voice lowers and I can feel myself blushing.

I don't receive compliments often, not really. My compliments are the high grades I receive on my papers, the fact that I was chosen for Head Girl this year, the fact that my friends are passing the classes they need to further their career goals. These are my compliments. I duck my head away, hiding behind my hair. I don't want to look in his eyes, they're too intense. He won't let me chicken out this time. He cups my chin, turning my face up to his and says, "Open your eyes Hermione..."

I look at him, I have no defense against his sinful voice. He leans into me and then he's giving me what I've wanted since he sat down next to me. I lose myself in the oblivion of his touch. I don't know when I climbed into his lap, I don't remember it at all, or when I pulled open his robes so that I could taste his skin the way he'd tasted mine. I do remember his smell, tangy, like citrus and something else, something exotic. I hear myself moan against his neck and hear him moan in response. A new kind of confidence envelopes me.

I lick his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin then down over his shoulder. My hands are clasped on biceps I'd never even dreamed of and I can feel them flex every time I hit a spot he likes. I feel myself smile when I bite a particular bit of skin and he whimpers. I know it's not pain that pulled that sound out of him and a heady power fills me. I bring my mouth back to his and run my hands in his hair, oh merlin it's so soft! I lick his lips and he opens, letting me control the kiss. I do my best, not having much experience, but I do the things he's done to me and he seems to like it. I keep running my fingers through his hair, fascinated by the silky texture which clings to my fingers.

His arms encase me and I push closer to him. I can feel one of his hands on my lower back and heat radiates from it. The other is tangled in my hair as he twists my head to take control of the kiss. I let him, knowing I'll benefit from it. I'm lost in him. I forget that we are sitting in a very public place, I forget that our best friends are enemies, nothing else matters at this moment. I'm whimpering in his mouth, trying desperately to get closer to him.

He pulls away from me. "Fuck!" His voice is harsh and I can't help the involuntary flinch I react with. "Sh..." he pulls me back into his arms. "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant for you. We need to stop. If anyone caught us..." I nod. He's right of course. What was I thinking? Well that's just it, who the bloody hell could think when snogging Blaise Zabini?

"Come on," he says, grabbing my bag and pulling me out of the bleachers.

"Blaise?" I can't believe that's actually my voice sounding so timid. I clear my throat, maybe that will help. "Blaise?" Okay so a bit firmer though I still sound like a love sick fool.

He smiles at me over his shoulder and I forget what I wanted to say. Oh what the hell. I deserve a little fun don't I? _Way to justify your own desires_, my conscience whispers. Ignoring the voice for the first time without Harry at my side, I follow Blaise into the Forbidden Forest. I realize where he's headed and tug on his hand. "Not that way," I whisper and lead in another direction.

He raises an eyebrow in a look I've seen often from Harry and Malfoy both and I wrinkle my nose. He smirks and I roll my eyes. We both laugh softly as I lead him to a place I found last year. He looks around and smirks again. "Very nice. Spend much time in the Forest Granger?"

I smirk back and he looks a bit surprised to see that particular expression on my face. He has so much to learn, my smirk deepens. "A bit." He laughs and waves his wand, conjuring a nice fluffy blanket. I giggle and when he steps closer I step back. Another step and another, he's stalking towards me, slowly herding me towards the blanket. I play along and with a few more steps he pounces. He grabs me around the waist and twists so that he falls back and I fall on top of him. I kiss him, I just can't help myself.

His hands roam over me, just as my hands roam over him. I hear a husky voice moan, "Blaise!" when he bites my neck and touches my nipple at the same time. I'm surprised to find that the sexy voice came from me and it nearly startles me out of my erotic trance. Then he puts his lips on that same nipple and my sexiness or lack thereof is the last thing on my mind. "Oh Merlin do that again!"

He chuckles and I whimper. "Beautiful girl, come apart for me... that's right," his sinful voice washes over me, nearly undoing me as much as his talented fingers and lips. He pulls my hips so that I'm rubbing against the hardness still concealed beneath his pants. I whimper as heat rushes through me. I didn't know this was even possible but oh Merlin if he does that one... more... "Oh God!" I don't even care if my voice is echoing through the Forest because I've never in my life felt anything like that before.

"No God here baby, just me..." he whispers and I laugh shakily. He rolls so that he's on top of me. "I'm not through with you love..." he kisses me and I'm lost again. I feel his hands, but my body is already so inflamed that I'm completely open to him. He's got his fingers in me again and I'm lost in pleasure and then they're gone. I'm only mildly embarrassed to catch myself whimpering in disappointment. "No worries love, I'm not going to leave you like that..." he kisses me, completely distracting me.

And then there's pressure and then, "What the hell!" He pulls back slightly.

"Hermione, didn't anyone tell you there's a little bit of pain the first time?" I shake my head. Who would tell me that? My mother? Not likely. He kisses my forehead. "Sh. It'll be better in a minute." He's right, soon the pain is gone but the pressure is still there, and the arousal is back now that the pain is gone. I move my hips experimentally and he gasps. "Do that one more time and I won't be held responsible for my actions," he whispers. I smile and do it again. He groans and begins moving in me.

I can hear my screams and don't care because he's moaning my name and it feels so good and then he sits up and pulls me so that I'm on his lap and he's helping me move and oh merlin the way it's rubbing and that spot, "Aagh! Blaise!"

"Hermione!" He falls back, pulling me down on top of him again and I giggle. He arches an eyebrow at me, but I'm too busy looking around to be sure we didn't attract unwanted attention. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I look back down at him. I can't help the ridiculous smile that covers my face. He smiles back and I fall down on top of him, draping myself over him like a Hermione blanket.

"What the hell!?"

"What the fuck is going on here?" Well that optimism has let me down for the last time, never again will I look for things to go my way. I recognize both voices and know that nothing good will come of this discovery.

"If you both wouldn't mind turning around so that we may compose ourselves?" His voice is arrogant and he sounds so much like Malfoy in that moment that I have to stare at him to make sure this is the same person that just whispered all those things in my ear. He smiles sadly at me, "I'd have to kill them if they saw anymore than they already have," he whispers and I smile.

We get dressed as quickly as possible before turning to face the last two people we wanted to find out. Especially this way. I finally clear my throat and Harry looks over his shoulder cautiously. Seeing me dressed he runs to me, pulling me away from Blaise who suddenly looks murderous. "What the hell 'Mione? What did he do to you?" He's running his hands over me as if to find something wrong, but it's just kind of gross.

"Harry! Stop! I'm fine... He didn't do anything I didn't want him to!" He jumps back and I bite my lip. Okay so I probably could have said that better. I look over to see how Blaise is faring with Malfoy and find both of them looking at us. Malfoy actually looks as though he's trying not to laugh, but Blaise looks angry. I wonder why, then realize that Harry still has his hands on me. I brush his hands off and Blaise relaxes. I roll my eyes and turn back to Harry who's staring at me with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Harry, I really don't even know how to explain, but please don't hassle me about this. We'll talk later ok?" He glares and I glare back. Now that I'm over the shock of being caught, I'm more angry than anything. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway? Are you following me?" I stalk closer as the thought crosses my mind.

"What? No! Well... You were acting..." He's backing away from me now and I know that my fury is visible.

"Harry James Potter! You are not my father or my boyfriend! What gives you the right to pry into my private affairs? Did I follow you around when you were snogging Cho? Or Ginny? Did I follow Ron when he was snogging Lavender and Parvati? No! Who I snog is none of your business!"

His green eyes flash and I think just maybe I've gone too far. "Looked like a bit more than snogging to me 'Mione." He doesn't raise his voice, but I flinch as though he had. I've never heard that particular tone of disgust directed towards me before.

"So what if it was Harry? I'm a woman, I have needs beyond helping you and Ronald do your homework and save the world! Did it never occur to you that maybe I want someone in my life as well?" This time he does flinch.

Then he takes me completely by surprise when he dips his head, takes my hand and says, "You're right. It's not my place to chose who you... well anyway. I'm sorry, I'll see you in the common room." And then he leaves. Just like that. I stare after him completely baffled before I turn to find myself the center of attention for not just one, but two Slytherins. I look after Harry then back at Malfoy and Blaise, then after Harry and they laugh.

"Blaise she looks like a deer in a lumos." I glare at him.

"Come on love, he's teasing." Blaise pulls me into his arms and as comfortable as they are, I can't make myself relax around Malfoy.

Without taking my eyes of my longtime nemesis I say, "I should probably head back to the castle Blaise, you two need to talk and all..." Blaise laughs.

"You think he didn't know how much I wanted you? He's my best friend Hermione, of course he knew." His breath is tickling my ear, distracting me from his words.

"What? Wait, what? He knew? You knew? And you don't care?" I look at Malfoy who just looks amused.

"Of course I knew Granger. And sure I care but does it matter? I'm not his keeper I can't choose who he associates with. Besides, I can't deny he has good taste. It's widely acknowledged that you are the best of the female batch in the castle despite your blood status and from the brief glance I got I'd have to agree. If blood purity didn't mean so much to my family I might give him a run for his money."

Ok now I know that they're playing with me. No way would Malfoy say that to me. I try to pull free from Blaise but he's holding me tight. Not painfully, just firmly. "You think to much Hermione. You're jumping to conclusions again. Accept it at face value..." I shake my head. I can't let go of the prejudice towards Malfoy, I just can't. Can I?


End file.
